dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Time Room
をかける |Rōmaji title = Toki o Kakeru Gokū |Literal title = Time Traveling Goku |Series = DB |Number = 129 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 12, 1988 |English Airdate = October 16, 2003 |Previous = Secret of the Woods |Next = Goku's Doll }} をかける |''Toki o Kakeru Gokū''|lit. "Time Traveling Goku"}} is the seventh episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred twenty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 12, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 16, 2003. Summary Goku is fighting with Mr. Popo. Goku loses once again. Mr. Popo sends Goku back in time to train more using the Time Room. Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu are training by hauling boulders. Tien is upset by the thought that he will never beat Goku again. In the past, Goku meets the young Master Roshi and his rival, the young Master Shen. Goku battles Roshi's Master Mutaito who doesn't even take a standing position but is nevertheless beaten anyway and learns about the concept of spirit energy. Goku learns from Master Mutaito how to harness his spirit energy after he displays the ability to separate a waterfall in two. Back in the present, Tien contemplates visiting Korin Tower in order to train as Goku once had. During an incident where the Crane Hermit kidnaps Fanfan, Roshi's love interest, Goku gets angry and manages to use his spirit energy successfully. After that though, he cannot reproduce the energy. Major Events *Goku travels back to the past using the Time Room and meets up with some familiar faces. *Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu begin their training around the world. Battles *Goku vs. Mr. Popo *Goku vs. Master Mutaito *Goku vs. Master Shen Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *The Lookout *Mutaito Training Academy Objects *Flying Nimbus Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *It is implied that Master Roshi did not become perverted until well into his older years, as it would make it impossible for him to have ridden the Flying Nimbus Korin gave him as a teenager. This is certainly contradicted in this episode by his efforts to peep on Fanfan while she is bathing. It is possible that his perverted tendencies weren't so severe back then until they grew as he aged further, however. **On the other hand, it was also implied by Roshi that Master Shen did not go down the path of evil until after he witnessed Mutaito's defeat at King Piccolo's hands. However, this episode's depiction of Shen shows that he had a bad streak in him long before that ever occurred. It's possible that he was always a bit evil but Piccolo's defeating of his master caused him to fall over the edge completely. *In the Japanese version, after Fanfan is rescued, Roshi says he will train seriously to surpass Goku and Fanfan says she will support him in this. In the Dub, Roshi tries to take credit for Goku's firesplitting technique and Fanfan mentions she was not unconscious the whole time. *Mutaito defeats Goku when he will fail to defeat King Piccolo in his later years; though it is worth noting that later, in "Pendulum Room Peril", Mr. Popo implies the people encountered in the past are not real, but merely illusions. Another reason could be that Muaito's age and body began to get older and slower a few years later before he fought King Piccolo. *Master Shen's cronies of choice resemble the Bullies of the Orin Temple. Also, Fanfan bears some resemblance to Colonel Violet (perhaps Violet is Fanfan's descendant). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 129 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 129 (BD) pt-br:Goku faz uma viagem no tempo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 129 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball